Articles Prohibés - Partie 2
by Karine-F
Summary: Des petits plaisantins ont cru bon de s'attaquer au laboratoire de potions. Dans cette effusion spectaculaire, des mesures drastiques sont prises pour retrouver les responsables de cette destruction mais la fouille des dortoirs amène certains professeurs à découvrir des choses bien plus inattendues. (Partie 1 chez Dark-Cape)
1. Chapitre 4

**EDIT : Ok Je suis un boulet international, purée. J'ai publié le mauvais chapitre, omg... Désolé ! Bref, rectification, j'espère vous avoir pas trop spoil xD**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Snape déglutit en silence, ne pouvant effacer de son esprit ce qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là à cette heure-ci ? Demanda alors le sinistre concierge sans prendre en considération le potioniste qui se tenait derrière elle.

Hermione balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, mais pour une fois cela n'amusa pas Severus.

\- Elle est venue pour sa retenue, posa-t-il très calmement.

\- Alors pourquoi était-elle assise par terre ? Grincha le vieil homme avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Parce que j'avais des choses à terminer avant de pouvoir la laisser entrer, désamorça-t-il au tac-au-tac. Miss Granger, vous pouvez entrer, dit-il, lui indiquant le bureau d'un geste de la tête.

Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme cachant sa surprise entra. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la sortait d'une situation très épineuse et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il le faisait, elle s'en sentait chamboulée.

\- Je vous suggère d'aller plutôt du côté de la tour Gryffondor. Si leur préfète en chef est absente, vous pouvez être certain que ces voyous s'en donnent à cœur joie, dit alors le Serpentard, sachant éperdument que Rusard n'aurait alors qu'à se retrouver de l'autre côté du château pour les laisser en paix.

Dans l'adrénaline, il avait fait taire cette voix qui lui chantait qu'une discussion allait s'imposer.

\- Bon, bon, dit alors le cracmol se tournant et sans un salut.

Le voyant s'éloigner, Snape claqua la porte et prit une longue inspiration, tentant de chasser ses pensées lubriques.

La colère vint ensuite.

Il se tourna vers la sorcière qui attendait sagement et l'analysa.

Elle était parfaitement telle qu'il venait de la voir, après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle avait quitté son bureau physiquement, mais, sa tenue débraillait suggérait quelque chose qu'il avait décidé de ne pas admettre.

Là, il était au pied du mur, forcé de constater qu'il n'était peut-être pas simplement bon à jeter à l'asile de fous.

\- Pourquoi cette tenue ? Vous vous êtes vue ? Demanda-t-il, tâtant le terrain.

\- Mais enfin, monsieur, vous le savez très bien !

D'un pas rageur, il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avant de décider de prendre sa main droite et de la porter à son visage, du moins à son nez.

Hermione ouvrit un regard rond lorsqu'elle vit le potioniste humer ses ongles sans inhibitions.

Tous deux savaient pertinement quelle odeur était impreignée.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, essayant de cacher au mieux son émoustillement et son désarroi face à la vérité.

\- C'était donc vrai... Marmonna-t-il.

Hermione ne sut comment interpréter cette phrase, si c'était une question ou si c'était de la rhétorique.

\- Vous n'aviez pas remarqué depuis tout ce temps ? Je pensais que vous saviez que vous aviez ouvert un lien légillimentique... Avoua-t-elle un peu désarçonnée.

Il s'était donc voilé la face très longtemps.

Une bonne nouvelle pour son ego et le questionnement venant autour. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'en son fort intérieur il fut aussi pervers et esseulé, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait senti, il l'aurait fait de manière consciente. Non, les petits artefacts de la jeune femme y avaient leur part de responsabilité, c'était sûr et certain !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, huma-t-il encore l'essence de liqueur sur les doigts de la Gryffondor.

Perdu, il ferma les yeux, sentant son sexe se réveiller à nouveau puis très rapidement, il ne parvint à réfléchir davantage, son cerveau privé du sang qui lui était pompé sous la ceinture.

Lentement, il baissa la main de la jeune femme contre ses lèvres et sortit sa langue.

Hermione ne put retenir un halètement expressif et pour une fois tout était matérialisé devant lui.

Il s'appliqua à lécher son index, le nettoyant, faisant rouler sa langue autour de son ongle, goûtant aux jus de désir qu'elle venait à peine de distiller.

La saveur explosa dans sa bouche et alors il ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, faiblissant à cause de son désir.

Chaque mot qu'elle lui avait glissé à propos d'une fellation parfaite qu'il aurait aimé la voir pratiquer, se noyaient dans un écho de sensualités. C'était lui qui la suçait finalement.

La fragrance de l'excitation neuve et féminine monta dans les airs, ne s'apparentant désormais plus uniquement à ses doigts.

Mais ce n'était pas bien.

Lorsque la main de la sorcière ne soit plus que porteuse de sa salive séchée, il rouvrit les yeux et se planta dans le regard ambré en contrebas par rapport à lui.

Il communiait de sa sauvagerie, de son envie d'être prise, de toute sa concupiscence.

C'était insupportable.

Il était fou et sur le point de céder.

Le cul entre deux chaises, finalement son cerveau trancha.

\- Partez...

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-il.

Hermione récupéra sa main et resta stoïque un instant avant de serrer la mâchoire et lui accorder un simple signe de tête vers l'avant. D'un pas furieux et une nouvelle fois, elle décampa, cachant ses larmes de rage et de désespoir.

Severus ne la regarda pas claquer la porte de son bureau.

Il resta campé sur ses pieds avec une érection lancinante.

Il ne sut combien de temps.

Dix minutes ?

Une heure ?

Le temps était à présent une notion bien dérisoire, alors qu'il faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage, pressé de voir son anatomie dégonfler.

Mais cela ne se produit pas.

Comme si la mécanique était brisée et qu'elle ne voulait plus que rester en mode 'marche'.

Il fallait que ça se termine et tout de suite, autrement, il allait devenir totalement barjo.

Toujours aussi agacé, il parcourut les couloirs et, se trouvant devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre de cette dévergondée, y pénétra sans y être invité.

Hermione, assise en tailleur dans son lit en train de bouquiner, sursauta à son arrivée. Lui, n'y prêta pas attention et jeta les godemichés devant elle en la fusillant du regard.

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je pourrais penser que ce sont des horcruxes ! Lâcha-t-il. »

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il la devança en commençant à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

« Mais j'y pense, non. Non, je ne vous connais absolument pas en fait ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Elle le regarda faire les cent pas, obnubilée par sa démarche à la fois colérique et hésitante.

« Vous les avez ensorcelé, j'en suis certain. Et vous avez aussi jeté un sort à votre foulard. Tout cela est une machinerie diabolique pour me faire perdre la face, de la pire des manières ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser embarquer dans cette mascarade vicieuse ?! Potter. Oui, tout vient de ce morveux, tout est toujours venu de ce crétin, j'en suis certain ! Et vous avez même pensé à m'empêcher de vérifier par moi-même, vous avez manipulé mon esprit. »

Hermione se leva d'un coup d'un seul et s'avança d'un pas énergique vers son professeur en le pointant du doigt. Elle était furieuse.

« Alors vous m'expliquerez comment une bande d'étudiants pourrait réussir là ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le sorcier manipulant la magie noire, le plus craint de ces derniers siècles aurait échoué ?! »

Snape se figea, étudiant la jeune femme devant lui qui le fusillait d'un regard odieusement hargneux.

« Se voiler la face à ce point, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible ! Pourquoi diable est-ce moi qui n'ait aucun problème avec ce que je ressens plutôt qu'un sorcier tel que vous qui a tout vécu, je me le demande ! »

Hermione quitta enfin son face-à-face avec le maître des cachots et reprit sa place initiale dans son lit tandis que lui, restait stoïquement planté au milieu de la pièce.

« Partez. Dit-elle en plongeant de nouveau son attention vers sa lecture. »

Snape cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se secouer la tête. Non mais… Il rêvait là. Voilà que les rôles étaient totalement renversés et que c'était au tour de cette sorcière de l'envoyer paître.

« Hors de question. »

Hermione releva la tête et lui envoya une œillade des plus meurtrière. Elle se leva de nouveau et le défia.

« Je vous ai dit de sortir de ma chambre.

_ Vous n'avez pas à prendre ce ton avec moi, Granger. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

_ Je m'en fiche ! Sortez d'ici. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton tonitruant.

_ 20 points.

_ Partez.

_ 50 points !

_ Cassez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une vile sorcière présomptueuse. »

Hermione le poussa brutalement, le faisant chavirer vers l'arrière. Surpris, il reprit contenance et serrant sa mâchoire. Il revint face à elle, enragé.

« Imbécile. Lâcha-t-elle en le poussant de nouveau.

_ Petite sotte. Répondit-il en faisant de même.

_ Idiot ! Grogna-t-elle en réitérant son geste.

_ Casse-pieds. S'agaça-t-elle en la faisant reculer plus encore.

_ Emmerdeur !

_ Prétentieuse ! Répliqua-t-il.

_ Vieille chauve souris albinos. Répondit-elle en le poussant plus fortement encore. Face de diarrhée verbale, crétin atroce et détestable !

_ Sale Miss Je Sais Tout barbante, dit-il en la poussant. Envahissante, rajouta-t-il alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas supplémentaire. Agaçante, usante, collante ! S'énerva-t-il plus fort encore. »

La jeune femme se sentit soudain vaciller, ses mollets heurtant le bord de son lit et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu crier ouf, elle s'accrocha à la seule chose capable de ne pas la faire tomber brutalement sur son matelas. À son plus grand malheur, la chose étant la redingote de l'idiot avec lequel elle s'arrachait les cheveux. Il se trouva déséquilibré lui aussi, et tendit les bras de part et d'autre du visage de son assaillante afin de retenir son corps de s'écrouler sur le sien. Ahuri, c'est avec des yeux exorbités qu'il lui fit face, plus proche que jamais.

La jeune femme déglutit, effrayée. Elle avait été si loin avec lui, plus loin que n'importe qui. Ils s'étaient battus comme des chiffonniers, jusqu'à se trouver dans cette position impossible. Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec lui qu'une chose pareille aurait pu être possible.

Mais que dire de son trouble ? Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop. Elle pouvait à peine bouger, et sentait le souffle chaud de son professeur se mélangeant au sien. Il s'apprêta à se relever lorsqu'elle empoigna sa chemise et l'embrassa, sans vraiment réfléchir.

Ce geste avait été tellement impulsif, Hermione était juste devenue hors de contrôle. Sa brutalité ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux, rien de tendre ni de passionnel. Il était juste rageur, et vengeur. Elle le quitta avec autant de brusquerie qu'elle s'en était approchée et arborait à présent un visage effrayé.

S'en était fini d'elle. Elle était morte, définitivement morte. Snape resta coi de longues secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité pourtant, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre une salve de menaces, d'injures ainsi qu'un nombre astronomiques de points retirés, il s'empara de sa bouche en lui extirpant un gémissement de surprise. Dominant, il plaqua ses mains contre son lit et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en s'éloignant, trop vite une fois encore à son goût.

Ils se jaugèrent un long moment. Elle était toujours sous son emprise, les mouvements de respiration de sa poitrine ayant pris une allure considérable et ses joues, rougies par la colère et par sa passion.

Snape passa son regard sur son visage, si expressif, si fougueux et fébrile. Bon sang, mais… Oui. Elle avait raison. Cette crétine avait forcément raison. Elle était la seule et l'unique raison de son trouble.

Il n'était pas ensorcelé, du moins, pas de la manière dont il l'avait entendu au tout départ.

Merlin tout-puissant ! Non. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle, le plus vite possible.

Pourtant, sa volonté fut plus lente que la détermination de son assaillante, qui parvint subtilement à s'éloigner de sa poigne afin de l'embrasser de nouveau. Avait-elle ressenti son trouble, son égarement, pressenti qu'il partirait ? Il n'en savait rien, mais son baiser était encore plus ardent que le premier.

Il ne sut retenir un son contenté en sentant ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes, le dévorant alors que ses doigts s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle réalisa la folie de son geste, la volonté de son professeur fondit et se perdit dans les limbes de son esprit. Il glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre, l'invitant à caresser la sienne à son tour.

Hermione en perdit l'esprit et, dans une résolution euphorique, elle y répondit. Lorsqu'ils se mélangèrent ainsi l'un à l'autre en une danse sensuelle et suave, ils s'y accrochèrent comme deux assoiffés. Elle accentua son emprise tandis qu'il se laissa un peu plus choir sur elle en un ravissement non feint. Pourtant, la bataille continuait et chacun ne cessait de chercher l'ascendant sur l'autre.

La langue d'Hermione se fit plus insistante tandis que lui, continuait de la titiller plus fort encore. Lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir en tirant sa chevelure, il empoigna l'arrière de ses genoux et la releva contre lui. Puis, il se leva et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur adjacent. Elle écarta une jambe et prit appui sur ses épaules afin de se redresser et d'entourer son bassin.

Lorsqu'elle frôla son membre de son entrejambe, Snape s'arrêta subitement, et prit son visage entre ses doigts, plus en colère que jamais. Il lui faisait presque mal aux joues, à la tenir ainsi, mais elle supporta son regard brûlant sans faillir.

« A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?

_ Vous, à quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour. »

Il grogna, agacé, puis s'éloigna d'elle vivement. Enfin, il lui empoigna l'avant-bras afin de la rejeter plus loin. Encore les pieds sur le matelas, elle retomba de nouveau et serra les dents, on ne peut plus agacée.

Il allait partir, ne plus jamais en parler et lui en vouloir tout le reste de sa scolarité. Tant pis ! Ce crétin ne la méritait pas. Pourtant, il resta debout face à elle, son regard fixé sur son visage. Au-dessus d'elle, les deux écrins de satins qu'il avait négligemment jetés sur son lit et qui n'avaient pas quitté leur place. Et elle… Relevant un visage furibond vers lui, les cheveux emmêlés et son chemisier totalement débraillé.

S'en était trop pour lui. Oubliant ses résolutions intérieures, Snape se hissa jusqu'à elle, écartant du bassin ses deux jambes et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Hermione en fut si surprise qu'elle gémit plus fort encore. Elle avait peur de sortir d'un rêve, une chimère délicieuse, qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'être fausse, mais non. Non, elle se trouvait bel et bien sous son professeur de potions, qui l'embrassait, la mordillait, la possédait avec tant de passion qu'ils en devenaient hésitants. Il quitta sa bouche et parcourut son cou, bouillonnant de désir comme il ne l'avait jamais été pour une autre femme.

Bien sûr, il en avait connu. Des histoires sans lendemain, des histoires de baises, parfois des amantes revenant une fois ou deux, seulement là… C'était incomparable. Il la voulait comme un forcené, comme il n'avait jamais autant voulu quelqu'un de toute son existence.

Il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à sa poitrine tandis qu'elle l'aida à enlever sa chemise avec rapidité. Il glissa alors la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, s'en empara brutalement afin de le baisser et d'embrasser sa poitrine, avec autant de passion qu'il baisait sa bouche. Et c'était fou, fiévreux et si intense qu'elle crut défaillir.

Sans prendre le temps d'être doux ni patient, il prit de nouveau l'arrière de ses genoux et amena son entrejambe jusqu'à son visage.

Hermione émit un cri de surprise teintée d'une excitation exacerbée. Lorsqu'elle sentit ce muscle salivant longer la ligne médiane de sa culotte détrempée, elle se cambra vers cette bouche dévorante de lubricité.

« Mon Dieu Oui. Gémit-elle. »

Il grogna de contentement et passa son index le long de ses lèvres tout en l'observant, hypnotisé par le mouvement de son corps. Hermione se passa une main baladeuse sur un de ses seins mise à nue en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

C'était si bon, de sentir d'autres mains, les siennes, titiller son centre de plaisir à travers le tissu. Elle, qui l'avait tant imaginé dans ce même lit un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle prit un plaisir incommensurable à étirer ses bras au-dessus d'elle en levant ses hanches vers lui.

« Encore, oui encore. Gémit-elle. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux vers lui, qui embrassait l'intérieur de ses jambes avec plus de tendresse cette fois. Puis, ses gestes redevinrent précipités lorsqu'il empoigna ses fesses et dégagea sa culotte afin de la goûter. Pour de vrai.

Et elle bougea contre lui, contre cette langue qu'elle voulait, partout, sur son corps, sur elle, en elle, partout. Il la sentit, plus chaude et tremblante de désir que jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus lubriques.

Hermione glissa ses doigts jusqu'à sa chevelure ébène, magnétisée par cet instant. Il quitta ses lèvres en ôtant sa redingote avec hâte. Les prunelles fiévreuses d'Hermione parcouraient ce corps d'albâtre qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Sa précipitation le rendait plus attractif encore. Alors, il se mit à genoux face à ses jambes écartées. Elle se redressa et vit enfin son membre, long et durcit frôler sa toison. Elle se laissa choir en gémissant et lui adressa un regard des plus tentateurs.

Lui, ne préférait pas réfléchir. S'il le faisait, il arrêterait tout ça, sa raison finirait par annihiler toute sa passion et il en était hors de question. Oui, il refusait de s'arrêter là. Alors il plongea son regard dans le sien, déterminé et plongea en elle. À l'unisson, ils gémirent de contentement et il s'allongea, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Il entama un mouvement, frénétique et fiévreux, humant sa fragrance avec délectation.

Hermione planta ses ongles dans ses épaules, accompagnant son mouvement. Il n'avait rien de tendre, rien d'amoureux, mais il était si passionné et impétueux qu'elle s'accrochait à lui en criant de tout son soûl. Alors que ses vas et vient étaient rythmés et puissants, elle chercha sa bouche puis la captura en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Alors, sa danse en elle se fit un peu plus lente et profonde. Il parvint à la prendre dans ses bras, puis l'amena plus encore au bord du lit. La tête dans le vide, il glissa ses dents jusqu'à son cou offert et ses coups de buttoirs se firent plus insistants.

Il sentait la voix de la jeune femme raisonner dans sa gorge et vibrer contre sa bouche. Il tapait, encore et encore, si fort qu'elle se sentait atteindre le nirvana. Elle ne cessait de le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter, surtout pas.

En un cambrement, sa jouissance fut dévastatrice et il sentit son membre enserré dans son étau de chair. Il se figea, afin de ne pas jouir lui aussi. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Après quelques secondes lui permettant de revenir à la réalité, elle se redressa et l'amena à se positionner sur les genoux. Puis, elle initia son propre mouvement, contrôlant enfin le rythme de leurs ébats.

Snape ferma les yeux en murmurant son prénom, sentant les mouvements gracile de ses hanches tournoyer autour de sa verge et son humidité brûlante couler sur toute sa longueur. Hermione se félicita de son effet, ne pouvant cacher un sourire victorieux. Son amant le vit et plissa le regard. Il l'étreignit fortement et voulut changer de nouveau leurs positions. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire dominer, loin de là.

Mais le combat fut rude, et la lionne était loin de se laisser facilement faire. Elle intensifia son mouvement contre lui, si puissamment qu'il crut venir dans la seconde. Mais il parvint enfin à prendre le dessus et à la renverser. De nouveau, il plaqua ses mains autour de son visage et la fixa.

Hermione vit dans son regard, que ce n'était pas uniquement un jeu ayant dérapé. Non, c'était autre chose. Elle n'avait jamais connu échange aussi passionné que celui-ci et en eut des frissons qu'il remarqua immédiatement.

« Tu as froid. Déclara-t-il en la voyant, transpirante, mais tremblante. »

Hermione déglutit à l'entente de cette voix, si grave et profonde qui la faisait vibrer. Par Merlin, elle avait envie de lui supplier de lui parler en lui faisant l'amour, encore et encore, mais elle était incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit, sous l'emprise de cet homme qui semblait tant la désirer et qui la regardait comme si elle était la 8éme merveille de l'Univers.

« Non. Parvint-elle à dire d'une voix chevrotante en frissonnant de nouveau. »

Snape plissa de nouveau le regard et l'amena à lui dans une étreinte puissante. Hermione soupira d'aise, et il entama un mouvement, profond et pénétrant. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, humant son parfum dans son cou et gémit, encore et encore, s'accrocha à lui comme elle le pouvait.

Elle se sentait prise comme une poupée de chiffon, mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle lui accordait une confiance aveugle et s'échappait loin, très loin, dans un royaume de plaisirs qui ne pourrait appartenir qu'à eux.

« Je vais jouir. Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille. »

Il passa ses lèvres brûlantes sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et soupira en serrant ses doigts autour de sa taille.

« Je vais jouir Severus, encore. Murmura-t-elle de nouveau, sentant ce plaisir salvateur envahir tout son être. »

Hermione empoigna l'arrière de la tête de Snape qui cogna le fond de son con en ne pouvant retenir son orgasme. Il se déversa en elle en quelques derniers coups de hanche, l'amenant elle aussi, au sommet de sa concupiscence. Et elle gémissait, elle criait si fort qu'elle crut en mourir de plaisir ou en pleurer. Elle serra le cou de son professeur, se nichant en lui comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. En sueur l'un comme l'autre, ils restèrent emboîtés dans cette étreinte charnelle.

« Je suis désolé. Entendit-elle en fermant les yeux.

_ Ne partez pas. Lâcha-t-elle en le serrant plus encore. »

Snape inspira profondément, et l'amena à s'allonger. Il se retira d'elle, mais, alors qu'elle sentait qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller malgré tout, elle voulu le retenir en passant une main sur sa joue et en lui lançant un dernier regard suppliant.

« Bien. Dit-il, las, en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. »

D'un sourire contenté, Hermione se hissa jusqu'à lui et passa une jambe entre les siennes. Elle l'enquiquinait probablement, mais peu importe. Ce qu'elle ne distingua pas fut un sourire tout aussi bienheureux envahissant le visage de son détesté maître de potions.


	2. Chapitre 5

_**Donc, cette fois, j'ai mis mes orbites en place et je vous poste le bon chapitre (oui bah CA VA HEIN, entre moi qui poste la fin avant l'heure et Dark-Cape qui poste le même chapitre 2 fois d'affilé, j'en peux clairement plus de nous, on est en burn-out je crois mdr).**_

_**Désolé du coup de ne pas avoir fait le point : cette fic est la seconde partie de notre fanfic écrite à quatres mains avec Dark-Cape. Donc pour ceux et celles qui sont paumés, checké sur son profil, vous aurez la partie 1. **_

_**Wow, y'a plein de retours positifs vous m'en voyez super super contente !**_

_**Nestoriine : Oui, Snape a son côté touchant !**_

_**Lokki1 : Oui, perso j'adore les imaginer comme ça. Enfin, après tout : entre Hermione qui a balancé des piafs enragés sur Ron et Snape qui a jamais été capable d'avouer quoique ce soit à Lily, CE SONT des handicapés xD**_

_**Tralapapa : Ravie que tu n'ai pas été spoilé, j'ai essayé de sauver les meubles xD**_

_**Sifonia: Oui, Hermione est trèèèèès... hum :p**_

_**Kikainlove1 : MERDE ! Bon. Deux fois plus de plaisir encore xD**_

_**Serpentardecoeur : Je ne comprends pas ta review. Soit tu es arrivé quand je me suis plantée de chap, soit t'as pas vu que la première partie était chez Dark-Cape**_

**_AnnaMerteuil: Merci de ton réconfort mdr Sache que c'est avec ta review que j'ai réalisé la boulette, et je me suis précipité sur mon ordi alors que j'étais au plumard. Je gueulais NON NON NON CHANGE CHANGEMENT SITE AAAAAAAAH mdr Je suis irrécupérable_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle était seule.

Seule, mais avec une trace fugace de chaleur imprimée sur la "place" à côté de la sienne, si on pouvait la qualifier en tant que tel, car, oui, les lits n'étaient pas adaptés totalement pour deux personnes, mais étaient largement trop grands pour une seule.

Quoi qu'il en fut, elle eût la désagréable sensation de s'être faite rouler dans la farine de bon matin.

D'un coup d'œil endormi, elle inspecta les alentours de sa propre chambre et absolument rien ne témoignait de la présence du maître de potions.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas rêvé ce coup-ci, il avait bien dormi avec elle, du moins jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Au fond d'elle, si elle était mécontente, sa rationalité lui dictait qu'il avait bien dû s'éclipser à moment donné afin de ne pas alerter quelques soupçons.

Les élèves qui l'auraient croisée à cet étage de si bon matin et surtout passant la porte de la Gryffondor totalement dépeigné aurait donné matière à ce que ça jase dans les dortoirs communs et pire encore, dans le bureau du directeur.

Tentant d'ignorer cet état de fait, car de toutes façons ce n'était plus une gamine qui allait faire des caprices, elle chassa sa mauvaise humeur matinale et fit glisser ses jambes avec une grâce digne d'un éléphant en direction de la salle de bains et attaqua son rituel quotidien.

Après une longue douche chaude et un brossage de dents en règle, elle s'habilla et partit en direction de la grande salle afin de recevoir un petit-déjeuner adéquat.

Elle fit tout comme d'habitude, rien n'avait changé, mais au fur et à mesure que ses pas la guidaient, elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait finalement et pour de bons réussit à conclure la nuit précédente et alors la bonne humeur chassa son brouillard cérébral, presque au point de sautiller comme une enfant dans les couloirs envers et contre tous ses camarades qui traînaient leurs corps en direction du réfectoire.

Prenant place entre Ginny et Ron, face à Harry et Neville, elle se contenta de placer un discret coup d'œil vers la table d'honneur où Snape restait égal à lui-même, sans la moindre expression, sans la moindre étincelle.

Le parfait espion.

Ses lèvres haussèrent un sourire inconscient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire ? Demanda alors Ron avec une tête encore plus dépitée que d'habitude.

\- Comment ça ? Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire sans que tu me pose des questions ? Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourcil recourbé.

\- Ce sont les ASPICs blanc aujourd'hui, les derniers, comment tu peux ne pas être dans ton état de stress habituel ? Demanda alors Harry en surpassant l'agressivité passive de son ami.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, elle en avait totalement oublié la date butoire qui marquait la fin des révisions avant d'attaquer les véritables examens.

Son regard fut défocalisé un instant, dans le vide et alors une petite adrénaline monta.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle oubliait des examens, même blancs.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, personne ne te croira, reprit alors le survivant.

Hermione planta son regard dans celui amandé de son ami et ne sut comment agir ni quoi dire. De toutes façons, ils ne croiraient jamais qu'elle ait pu oublier un tel truc. C'était trop important.

Le comble de tout fut qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de quelle matière et à quelle heure devait se dérouler la chose.

Ginny fut interpelée par le manque d'éloquence de son amie et l'analysa.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, sourit Hermione bêtement avant de commencer à fouiller sa besace à la recherche de son agenda.

Elle tourna les pages frénétiquement devant l'absence de réaction de ses camarades.

**3 mai - 15h**

**Examen blanc - Potions. **

\- Merde ! Éructa-t-elle à voix haute sans se rendre compte que sa surprise avait attiré sur elle les yeux curieux de l'assemblée.

De toute l'assemblée.

Même des professeurs en train de touiller leur café matinal.

Sentant les regards portés sur elle, la jeune femme se ratatina sur le banc, voulant disparaître sous la table pour commencer à hyperventiler en toute solitude et quiétude.

Elle n'était pas prête, elle ne s'était pas préparée convenablement et en plus elle devait passer un examen préparatoire avec un examinateur lambda et en bonus, le dit maître de potions en arrière-plan, celui avec qui elle avait passé la nuit.

Un flot de mots injurieux envers elle-même défila à toute allure dans son cerveau fumant.

C'était certain, elle allait se payer la honte devant Snape, elle allait avoir une fichue mauvaise note, elle allait faire perdre des points à sa maison et pire encore, ses parents allaient recevoir une lettre pour annoncer que leur fille avait totalement saboté son cursus scolaire après des années au tableau d'honneur, sa vie serait ruinée...

Sentant le malaise d'Hermione, Ginny lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Relax, personne ne te mettra au pilori, c'est pas grave si tu foires les examens blancs, murmurra-t-elle pour son attention seule.

\- J'ai ASPIC blanc de potions cet après-midi, réussit-elle seulement à répondre avec une voix transpirante de stress.

\- Ouch... T'as pas intérêt de te louper, sinon Snape va te faire manger le manuel page après page, révisa la rousse avec une mine désolée forcée et cachant un sourire presque moqueur.

_\- Ou vous fesser avec jusqu'à ce que le message pénètre._

Hermione se raidit.

Cette phrase avait été évoquée dans sa tête avec sa voix à lui.

Elle ouvrit un regard rond et tourna sa tête vers la table des professeurs avec toute la lenteur possible qu'elle pouvait mettre afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Là, elle rencontra le regard courroucé de Severus qui la cherchait et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle le voyait bien, il opina du chef doucement.

_\- Oui, oui, vous m'avez bien compris._

_\- Je suis désolée, j'ai totalement oublié_, pensa-t-elle avec franchise.

_\- J'ai bien entendu et cela me déçoit beaucoup. Peut-être devriez-vous passer un peu plus de temps à étudier plutôt que de nourrir vos excès libidineux._

_\- Je devrais vous faire remarquer qu'en terme de fréquence nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes ?_

_\- Certes, mais je n'ai pas d'examens à passer, moi !_

_\- Oh la barbe ! _Maugréa-t-elle à voix haute ce coup-ci, attirant une fois de plus les regards sur elle.

Tout le concentré de stress qu'Hermione aurait dû éprouver ces dernières semaines fut amené à son paroxysme lorsqu'elle se trouva plantée et paralysée devant la salle d'examen, à savoir une salle de classe vide du rez-de-chaussée non loin des serres d'Herbologie.

Elle avait vu le temps défiler sur sa montre toute la journée sans aucun moyen de l'arrêter ni même d'étudier en douce en cachette de ses professeurs. En y repensant, elle aurait adoré, voire vendu son âme pour pouvoir accéder à un retourneur de temps comme durant sa troisième année et aller se planquer dans sa chambre afin d'étudier sans contrainte, mais elle savait que de toutes façons, une demie-journée n'était pas suffisante pour revoir sept années de cours et au comble de tout, ses fiches de lecture étaient incomplètes.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait accomplir à cet instant, fut un record de course, prendre ses jambes à son cou et aller se rouler dans ses draps comme une enfant. L'échec à venir se devinait déjà cuisant et sa nature de mauvaise perdante supporterait très mal cette entaille à son ego.

Cependant, elle devait le faire, elle devait agir comme l'adulte qu'elle était, lever la tête. Après tout Harry et Ron l'avaient fait pendant très longtemps, s'étaient contentés de reposer sur leurs lauriers sans jamais rechercher l'excellence. Là était toute la différence qui les séparait.

Hermione ne voulait pas se contenter d'avoir une bonne note.

Non.

Elle voulait être la meilleure dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, décrocher des titres absurdes, prouver qu'elle était au-dessus de tout le monde. C'était une espèce de sentiment viscéral qui lui dictait sa conduite et plus encore maintenant qu'elle était au pied du mur.

Néanmoins, elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'elle allait se ridiculiser.

Lorsque l'examinateur ouvrit enfin la porte cinq minutes avant le top départ, tout son malaise s'affaissa.

Il la salua brièvement et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions.

Tous les bancs et tables avaient été écartés, laissant juste au milieu de la pièce une paillasse avec un chaudron d'étain prêt à être mis à feu. Sur le côté, une autre table avec divers ingrédients dont les étiquettes furent absentes ou floutées, des ustensiles rutilants et une verrerie immaculée.

Au fond de la pièce et derrière un bureau, Snape attendait, les bras croisés, l'air stoïque et solennel.

L'idée fugace de tenter de fermer son esprit fit son petit bonhomme de chemin, mais toutes les émotions qui l'étranglaient à présent l'empêchait de se contrôler proprement.

Il était déjà au courant qu'elle était en plein état de panique depuis le petit-déjeuner, mais ce qui la chiffonnait le plus fut qu'il allait être témoin de son échec et qu'il allait très certainement sévir.

\- Insallez-vous au bureau pour l'instant, Miss ?

\- Granger.

\- Bien Miss Granger, préparez vos affaires.

L'étudiante s'appliqua à marcher droit sans trembler de ses jambes cotonneuses et prit effectivement place face à Snape qui ne disait rien, ne la regardait même pas observant plutôt l'examinateur qui s'afférait à préparer tout convenablement.

Hermione se contenta alors de sortir sa plume de son écrin ainsi qu'une pochette que sa directrice de maison lui avait remise le matin même et plaça le tout devant elle.

Lorsque l'homme revint au pupitre, il se présenta convenablement.

\- Maître Francisco Rojas, je serais votre examinateur aujourd'hui et certainement pour l'examen final. Il tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui la serra mollement.

Rojas était un petit homme aux cheveux grisonnants courts. Ses mains portaient les stigmates d'années de pratiques, rêches, sèches, entaillées et les ongles à raz. Il avait le teint d'un vacancier, peut-être même latin, des paumettes afaissées et un regard brun chaleureux.

Il portait une longue robe académique d'un bleu délavé, très semblable à celle que Slughorn aimait arborer.

\- Puis-je avoir votre dossier scolaire mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione opina du chef et ouvrit la pochette cartonnée contenant les fameux papiers qu'elle n'avait eu le temps ni osé regarder. Elle les tendit à l'homme, prenant un regard furtif sur la couverture portant le sceau ministériel ainsi que celui de Poudlard avec son nom écrit en grosses lettres cursives.

Rojas ouvrit le dossier et le parcourut en diagonale alors que le regard d'Hermione se perdit inconsciemment vers Severus.

Le potioniste descendit son regard vers la Gryffondor et la trouva perdue dans le vague bien qu'étant en train de le fixer. Il fronça les sourcils et claqua du doigt pour la faire revenir à elle.

Hermione sursauta et ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de s'ancrer dans la réalité qui la faisait tomber dans un gouffre de stress.

\- Votre dossier est extraordinaire, j'aurais simplement à déplorer vos résultats un peu en dessous du reste en ce qui concerne ma matière, plaisanta l'examinateur.

\- Le professeur Snape est très difficile dans ses notations, répliqua-t-elle presque agressivement.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil alors que Rojas tourna son œil amusé vers le jeune professeur.

\- Tiens donc, pour une fois qu'une élève a le courage d'enfin dire la vérité. N'est-elle pas admirable Severus ? Rit-il.

Le sang de Snape ne fit qu'un tour et alors il serra sa mâchoire.

\- Je note les élèves selon leur mérite. Rien de plus. Miss Granger a des capacités un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, c'est certain, mais nous ne sommes pas encore au stade de la perfection, répliqua-t-il cinglant.

\- Pourtant, c'est le meilleur dossier et les meilleures notes qui m'aient été données de voir depuis très longtemps à Poudlard. Vous êtes trop perfectionniste, professeur, à force, vous allez décourager vos élèves, complémenta Rojas avec ce sourire toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Je pense au contraire qu'une notation plus stricte les pousse à davantage se surpasser. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'évolution de son dossier. Regardez... Pour accompagner ses dires, Severus ôta les papiers des mains de l'homme et tourna les pages antérieures jusqu'à la première année. Nous avons un quotient moins élevé ici. Ses moyennes trimestrielles atteignaient au mieux un simple Acceptable.

\- Ce qui est très linéaire, très peu de notes en dessous de la moyenne et un seul Désolant et... Il tourna les pages et fronça les sourcils. Deux Trolls.

\- C'était un Troll collectif ! Se défendit la sorcière avec aplomb, outrée que ces notes non méritées soient mises sur le tapis et qu'en plus elle avait pu entrevoir qu'il n'y avait aucune annotation, aucun commentaire fait à ce sujet pour expliquer cette note qu'elle s'était promis de bannir dès son arrivée ici il y a huit ans.

\- Je crois que ce ne sont pas les seuls, regardez, Rojas, il doit y en avoir d'autres sur les années supérieures, remarqua Snape avec un sourire caustique.

_\- Vous êtes un enfoiré ! _Pensa-t-elle, mais en dehors de l'élargissement de ce sourire acide elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Ah oui en effet, se rendit compte l'examinateur. Et il y a une note apposée à côté de celles-ci... Londubat ? Qu'est-ce ?

\- Plutôt, qui est-ce, maître. Londubat est un élève de la même année que Miss Granger ici présente, de la même maison. Ensemble, ils prennent un malin plaisir à contourner mon règlement et à s'entraider... Enfin, du moins, Miss Granger s'applique à mâcher le travail de ce cornichon... Quand je les prend la main dans le sac, je leur colle un T d'office même si la potion réalisée est de bonne qualité.

Dans sa rougeur de colère, Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris. Il venait d'admettre que son travail était de bonne qualité. C'était une petite victoire qui pourrait peut-être effacer l'amertume de ces notes dégradantes, mais ces paroles étaient fugaces, elles ne laisseraient aucune trace. Les notes dans son dossier scolaire en revanche, elles, étaient indélébiles.

\- Toujours aussi difficile à contenter à ce que je vois, maître Snape, rigola l'autre potioniste.

\- J'exige l'excellence. Vous savez que notre matière n'est pas à prendre à la légère, que des accidents sont fréquents et qu'une mauvaise réalisation pourrait entraîner ni plus ni moins que la mort, expliqua Snape en fixant son regard noir dans celui de la Gryffondor qui changea d'expression aussi subitement.

\- Vous avez le taux d'accidents et de mortalité le plus bas au monde, se souvint Rojas.

\- Précisément et c'est grâce à cette politique engagée que nous en sommes arrivés à ces résultats-là... Il a fallu faire des changements drastiques depuis le départ de maître Slughorn, dit Severus.

Les yeux d'Hermione paillonnèrent et sa voix aérienne, timide s'éleva.

\- Il y avait des morts avant ? Il y a des morts dans d'autres pays ?

Rojas et Snape partagèrent une œillade complice.

\- Cela semble vous surprendre, fit l'hispanique.

\- Cela prouve à quel point ma méthode fonctionne, concéda le sombre maître de potions.

\- Le professeur Snape est dur dans sa notation, mais vous pouvez vous vanter de suivre son cursus et je suis certain qu'en relativisant vous lui trouverez d'autres qualités.

_\- C'est un bonheur de l'avoir eu dans mon lit donc avec le recul, j'ai senti ses autres... Qualités._

Les pensées volubiles d'Hermione avait été plus rapide que sa raison et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son esprit n'était pas fermé, elle devint écarlate comme les pans de sa robe de sorcier.

_\- Granger, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit_, répondit Snape de façon non-verbale, restant stoïque et masquant son demi-sourire étrange en plissant les lèvres.

Hermione rougit, puis se ratatina d'autant plus sur sa petite personne. L'examinateur le remarqua à peine, mettant son attitude des plus singulière sur le compte de la gêne face à son compliment.

Elle entendit un claquement de mains et sursauta, sortant subitement de sa torpeur.

\- Bref, ne nous attardons pas plus sur le sujet.

Le sorcier pointa sa baguette vers le tableau de craie derrière lui, qui afficha la sentence suprême.

« Elixir d'Euphorie »

Hermione ferma les yeux de dépit. Elle qui avait naïvement cru avoir la chance de tomber sur du Polynectar ou un Philtre de paix. Snape avait tant insisté sur l'élaboration de cette potion qui avait de grandes chances de tomber durant les examens… Sans même le réaliser, elle ne cessait de fixer son professeur de potion avec un regard indescriptible, probable mélange de reproche, colère et envie. Lui, resta imperturbable. Pourtant, un léger tressautement atteint le coin de ses lèvres. Il fit vibrer la voix de la jeune femme en un grognement à peine audible.

-"Vous avez une heure."

La jeune Gryffondor déglutit en rassemblant méthodiquement les ingrédients devant elle. Elle prit un temps de réflexion avant de se lancer.

Devait-elle suivre les instructions de Slughorn ? Celle de Snape ? Pire encore, celles du manuel que Harry avait gardé précieusement et qui s'avérait justement être celui d'un certain ancien élève excellant dans la matière qu'il enseignerait bien plus tard ?

Elle ne savait comment se positionner. Elle fixa longuement les figues devant elle et soupira. Trop d'informations fusaient dans son cerveau et celui-ci n'était plus en état de marche depuis un petit moment. Elle tenta de se faire un récapitulatif mental. Figue, épines de porc-épic, fèves sopophoriques, armoise, menthe poivrée.

Lorsqu'elle se saisit de la dernière plante, la flagrance des feuilles vertes vinrent lui titiller les narines, lui rappelant le parfum du potionniste qu'elle essayait vainement d'ignorer. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, l'imaginant au-dessus d'elle, en train d'utiliser un de ses jouets sur elle. Lequel pourrait-il prendre d'ailleurs ?

Hermione déglutit en se secouant la tête. Elle releva finalement le visage et vit celui de Snape qui semblait jubiler de la voir en position de faiblesse.

_"N'écoutez-vous donc pas ce que je vous dis ?_

__ En réalité, vous ne me dites rien. Vous m'envoyez des messages subliminaux, c'est différent."_

La jeune femme introduit la menthe poivrée dans son eau bouillante puis commença à mélanger le tout. Merde. C'était dans quel sens déjà ? Peut-être l'inverse des aiguilles.

_"Pour répondre à votre question, j'utiliserais peut-être les moldus. Si vous m'apprenez quel sort vous utilisez pour les faire vibrer."_

Hermione jeta les quatre figues dans la potion avec tant de force qu'elle s'en éclaboussa sur sa tenue. Elle touilla ensuite de nouveau le mélange qui passa d'un bleu turquoise à un jaune canari.

_"Ça vous amuse ?_

__ Vous plaisantez, c'est le meilleur moment de toute mon existence."_

Elle le fusilla du regard et mit les épines de porc-épic sans même les écraser. Sa potion vira au rouge.

_"A cause de vous, je vais rater mes examens._

__ Ce sont des examens blancs, ça n'a aucune importance._

__ Je m'en fiche, ça en a pour ma dignité._

__ Vous l'avez perdu quand j'ai découvert votre petit trésor. _

__ Oh fermez-là."_

La jeune femme ajouta les fèves sans les écraser. Sa potion vira au bleu nuit. Snape jubilait. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était en train de perdre tous ses moyens. Cet examen virait au naufrage, c'était bien une première et il en était le premier spectateur. Par Merlin, il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde.

_"Dire qu'il m'a simplement fallu goûter votre petite chatte pour vous rabattre enfin votre caquet."_

Hermione failli laisser tomber la lourde louche lui permettant de tourner sa préparation. Snape ne put retenir un faible ricanement. Elle, qui avait émit la faible possibilité qu'il puisse l'aider. Quelle naïveté ! Bien sûr qu'il avait saisi l'occasion pour se moquer d'elle, il ne s'en lassait jamais.

Elle versa du jus de figue. Sa potion vira au violet, puis au rose. Bon. Il fallait absolument qu'elle devienne jaune.

"Dire que je vous ferais ravaler votre sourire de vicieux en vous privant d'y goûter de nouveau pour l'éternité. Lâcha-t-elle sous un ton vengeur.

__ Impossible, vous ne tiendrez pas la route._

__ Et pourquoi cela je vous prie ?"_

Pour toute réponse, Snape lui envoya le souvenir sonores de ses gémissements non contenus.

"Merlin… Souffla-t-elle, tout haut cette fois."

Hermione pianota le bois du bureau avec nervosité. Snape, les bras croisés sur son torse, passait son index sur ses fines lèvres en se réjouissant comme jamais. Quant à son élève, elle tenta d'en faire abstraction du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

La potion… Elle serra la mâchoire. Elle augmenta le feu et la préparation vira à l'orange. Foutu pour foutu, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait mélangé les trois recettes qu'elle avait en tête. Alors, elle ajouta une armoise, deux, trois, puis alla jusqu'à huit en surveillant la couleur de sa potion. Rien ne changea.

_"C'est raté._

__ Non._

__ Rendez-vous à l'évidence._

__ Si vous m'aidez, je vous jure de vous laisser le contrôle total de mon corps dès ce soir."_

Snape crut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, et l'examinateur l'observa étrangement.

"_C'est de la prostitution !_

__ Un échange de bon procédés_. Pensa-t-elle en ajoutant une armoise en plus.

__ Commencez déjà par arrêter d'ajouter ces foutues plantes en espérant un quelconque résultat. _Gronda-t-il."

Hermione s'empressa de reposer le flacon, mal étiqueté d'ailleurs, sur la table.

_"Et après ?_

__ Je ne vous dirais rien._

__ Mais Severus… _

__ Taisez-vous ! Premièrement : je ferais ce que je veux de votre corps, que vous ratiez cet examen ou non."_

Elle remua sur place en se raclant la gorge. Rojas réalisa alors que cette jeune fille avait une façon bien étrange de gérer le stress, mais après tout, il en avait vu tant depuis le temps qu'il préparait les examens qu'il ne s'interrogea pas davantage de son étrange attitude.

_" Deuxièmement, il est hors de question que cela devienne comme ça entre nous. _Ajouta Snape en ne prêtant pas attention à son collègue.

_ _Comme quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle en levant enfin le visage afin de faire face au sien."

Snape la fixa un long moment et le sorcier entre eux se racla la gorge en fixant la potion qui commençait à changer de couleur.

_"Vous croyez qu'il y a une compensation à avoir ? Vous n'êtes pas un objet._

__ Je suis une élève qui réclame l'aide de son professeur._

__ Vous êtes mon amante. Je refuse que vous profitiez de ce statut pour des faveurs scolaires."_

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer si fort qu'elle crut en mourir et serra subtilement ses mains devenues moites.

_"V-votre amante ? _Bégaya-t-elle.

__ Regardez votre potion._

__ Nous entretenons une… Liaison, ou quelque chose comme ça selon vous ?"_

Snape claqua ses mains devant son chaudron et la fixa intensément.

"Granger. Réveillez-vous."

La concernée sursauta sous la voix graveleuse de Snape qui semblait cette fois, bien trop réelle. Elle baissa les yeux vers son chaudron contenant une potion d'un jaune sablé. Oh, il n'était pas assez vif, mais la couleur finale était bel et bien là. Elle éteint le feu et versa le liquide en tremblant tant qu'elle en renversa un peu en dehors de sa fiole.

"Severus ? Demanda l'examinateur."

Pour toute réponse, le maître des cachots grogna.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir.

_ Sortez d'ici Granger.

_ Mais…

_ Sortez !"

La jeune femme posa maladroitement sa potion sur sa table et décampa aussitôt. Le sorcier resté en compagnie du professeur de potions se tourna vers lui d'un air pincé.

"C'est bien la première fois que je doive vous rappelez les règles. Lui dit-il.

_ Quel est le prochain élève ?

_ Je vous préviens Severus. Ne vous avisez pas de dire quoique ce soit le jour de l'examen final ou alors... Menaça Rojas.

_ Le prochain ! Cracha-t-il."

Rojas maugréa en tourna la page de son carnet.

"Neville Londubat."

D'un pas aussi hâtif que théâtral, Snape quitta sa place et ouvrit la porte si fort qu'il crut l'emporter avec lui.

Il hurla plus qu'il ne parla face au pauvre garçon devant lui, qui manqua littéralement d'uriner dans son uniforme avant de trouver la force de pénétrer dans la salle d'examen.


	3. Chapitre 6

**Coucou ! Désolé de cette longue attente, j'ai eu des soucis personnels qui m'ont empêché de publier avant aujourd'hui ! J'ai pensé fort à vous, malgré mon moral très bas. **

**Même si votre nom n'apparaît pas dans mes réponses, je lis chacune de votre review et ça me fait plaisir, croyez-moi.**

_J'oubliais_ ! _**Mon roman sort demain ! La Rose Aux Milles Epines, vous vous souvenez ? J'espère que j'aurais vos retours, n'hésitez pas !**_

Nestoriine : Oui moi aussi je plains notre pauvre Neville xD

nonowX3: Merci à toi

accio-history : Oui, tu le sauras :)

Zeugma412: Oui, mais ce n'est pas bien surprenant, c'est un Serpentard !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire, lui dire ? Où devait-elle aller, comment le rejoindre, le voudrait-il seulement ?

Il lui avait fait perdre ses moyens autant que l'inverse. Et que dire de ses paroles ? Elle n'était plus une élève à ses yeux, mais son… Amante ?

« Merlin tout-puissant, inspira-t-elle. »

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rester ainsi, c'était impensable. Eh puis merde aussi, il allait payer ! Elle devait se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait. La déstabiliser de la sorte dans un instant pareil avait été beaucoup trop mesquin de sa part ! D'un geste déterminé, Hermione se dirigea vers son armoire et ouvrit son coffre. Sans réfléchir, elle fourra des jouets totalement piquées au hasard dans sa poche ainsi que d'autres choses en vue du plan machiavélique qu'elle avait en tête.

Puis, elle se précipita vers les cachots et frappa sur la porte donnant vers les quartiers de son professeur. Il lui ouvrit, surpris de tomber sur elle, mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer et le repoussa vivement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, grogna-t-il en essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter.

_ Asseyez-vous. »

La jeune Gryffondor ferma la porte en fracas tandis que Snape lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je…

_ J'ai dis : asseyez-vous. Articula-t-elle d'un air autoritaire. »

Il eut une envie pressante de refuser de lui obéir. Après tout, c'était loin d'être son genre, mais sa curiosité l'emportait sur tout le reste. Alors, il se dirigea vers un de ses sièges et y prit place.

« J'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison de vous comporter comme une furie.

_ Parfaitement. Vous faire payer votre comportement.

_ Vous m'en direz tant, ricana-t-il.

_ Votre attitude a été odieuse et vous avez jubilé de mon échec.

_ Vous en faites un peu trop vous ne croyez pas ?

_ Non, j'ai parfaitement attendu l'endroit. »

Hermione se pencha vers lui en approchant son visage jusqu'à frôler son nez.

« Et le moment, compléta-t-elle. »

Sans se défaire de sa proximité, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit des cordes. Se positionnant à genoux, elle accrocha les poignets de son enseignant sur ses accoudoirs.

« Détachez-moi immédiatement.

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Vous m'avez dit passer le meilleur moment de votre existence tout à l'heure… »

Hermione recula et lui jeta un regard défiant.

« Celui-ci sera le pire, pensa-t-elle tout haut. »

La jeune femme ôta sa cape et Snape leva un sourcil, à la fois intrigué, mais aussi ébahi. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, puis déboutonna son chemisier un par un, avec une lenteur calculée.

« Vous croyez donc avoir ce quelconque pouvoir sur moi ? Demanda-t-il par pensée sur un ton ironique. »

Hermione se trouva en sous-vêtements devant le potioniste. Elle se tourna, et se pencha, juste assez pour qu'il ne rate rien du spectacle de ses fesses tendues vers lui. Snape grogna en tentant de bouger ses mains, mais rien à y faire : les liens étaient solidement attachées.

« Vous me le paierez petite peste.

_ Oh et comment ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur le canapé. »

Snape contint un air surpris en la voyant avec un de ses sextoy en main. Il était noir et plutôt imposant. Hermione chuchota une formule pour le faire vibrer, puis s'installa plus confortablement.

« Je vous fesserais, dit-il tout haut de sa voix grave et lugubre. »

La jeune femme l'ignora, et passa le bout de ce long membre de silicone sur sa culotte qui commençait à détremper à vue d'œil. Elle se cambra en gémissant, prenant un de ses seins en coupe.

Le professeur de potions grogna. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et gigotait nerveusement.

« C'est moi, qui fais ce que je veux de vous, murmura-t-elle dans sa tête.

_ C'est faux.

_ Si je vous détache, vous me baiserez. »

Snape inspira profondément, et chercha un moyen de se défaire de cette emprise de malheur. Oh, il avait envie de lui prouver qu'elle avait tord, mais… Cette Miss Je Sais Tout avait toujours eu raison. Toujours. Alors oui, il la prendrait comme un forcené.

« C'est cela que vous voulez.

_ Admettez-le, vous n'arrivez pas à vous contrôler. Il vous suffit de me regarder pour perdre totalement les pédales et tout sens de la mesure. »

Il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer face à cette vérité qu'il préférait ignorer. Pourtant, le spectacle ne le faisait que plus déglutir encore. Elle avait ôté sa culotte et frôlait le godemiché vers sa fente. Elle était plus que prête et poussait de petits râles de plus en plus sonores.

« Dites-le. »

Snape jeta un regard vers l'objet vibrant qui trempait de son plaisir manifeste.

« Met-le. Grogna-t-il. »

Hermione continua ce titillement insupportable et c'était presque comme si elle jouait avec lui avec tout autant de torture. Elle l'enfonça de quelques millimètres, puis se ravisa en un sourire mutin.

« Hermione… Met-le et arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs.

_ Dis-le moi, Severus. »

Le potioniste, non décidé, grogna sans répondre. Hermione attendit une vingtaine de secondes, puis soupira en laissant tomber l'objet à côté d'elle, sans daigner lui obéir.

« C'est dommage. Essayons autre chose, chuchota-t-elle. »

Lorsqu'il la vit parcourir sa poche d'un air curieux, il crut défaillir. Merlin, il avait rêvé de voir cela un nombre incalculable de fois. Et elle le faisait à présent, sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Cette femme était un démon.

Finalement, elle se leva et se mit à parcourir ses appartements, complètement nue, à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle plissa les yeux vers lui, et il lui sembla y déceler une lueur taquine.

Merde. Il était dans la merde. Merde, merde, merde.

Snape ne cessa de se répéter des jurons intérieurement et il la vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard, uniquement vêtue de son foulard.

« Bon sang, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tentant de ne pas laisser ses prunelles vagabonder sur cette vision divine. »

C'était à présent au tour de la Gryffondor de jubiler. Elle se réinstalla confortablement, puis choisit un petit sextoy de la taille de son index, qu'elle fit vibrer à son tour afin de le laisser courir sur son bouton rose.

« Regarde-moi. »

Snape continuait de garder les paupières closes, se récitant mentalement l'ensemble du programme de potions des premières années.

« Severus, gémit-elle. S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux. »

Mais comment résister à ce ton suppliant ? C'était un calvaire, une véritable torture. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il replongea ses yeux dans les siens et déglutit en la sentant au bord de l'orgasme. Les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche presque ouverte… Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sublime.

« Tu le sais pourtant, que ça ne suffit pas. Je veux que ce soit toi, qui me fasse jouir, dit-elle de sa voix tremblotante.

_ Détache-moi.

_ Non.

_ Je t'ai dis de me détacher, prévient-il en serrant les poings, sur le bord d'imploser.

_ Je veux que tu le dises, Severus. Lâcha Hermione en se mordillant sa lèvres tout en contrôlant cette orgasme qu'elle sentait au bord d'exploser.

_ D'accord ! Hurla-t-il. »

Snape inspira profondément en la fixant.

« Je suis à ta merci. Je suis à toi, tout à toi, dix fois, vingt fois, mille fois, un million de fois ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Hermione afficha un rictus satisfait. Elle se détacha de son jouet qu'elle envoya valser sur le canapé et s'approcha de lui en roulant des hanches. Son clitoris frottait voluptueusement entre ses cuisses et elle se sentait encore moite de sueur et d'excitation.

Elle approcha ses mains des cordages et titilla le nœud qu'elle pouvait détacher sans grande difficulté.

Elle le fixa, puis tira enfin sur celui-ci, permettant aux poignets du maître de cachots d'être libres.

« Et moi deux millions, lâcha-t-elle. »

Snape se leva subitement, empoigna la chevelure de la Gryffondor et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il la força à reculer, encore et encore jusqu'à sa chambre dont la porte n'avait pas été fermée. Son baiser était bestial et ses gestes anarchiques. Il ôta son costume avec précipitation et elle l'aida comme elle le put. Il la dévorait comme un animal et Hermione se sentait pantoise de désir.

Désir de se faire prendre comme dans ses scénarios intérieurs les plus obscènes, de ceux qui l'avaient fait jouir un nombre incalculable de fois lors de ses jeux en solitaire.

Il la retourna et l'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit en glissant derrière elle tel un serpent. Sans autre chose sous la main et ne voulant attendre davantage, il retira la ceinture encore entourée autour de son pantalon laissé sur le sol et lui donna un coup sur les fesses si fort qu'elle hurla, de douleur, de plaisir et d'attente.

Puis, il saisit sa taille avec force, tant qu'elle sentit ses doigts s'accrocher à sa peau.

« Je veux que tu te souviennes de ça la prochaine fois que tu oses utiliser une de ces choses. »

Hermione se sentit partir lorsqu'il la pénétra en un coup de rein, plongeant en elle sans préparation. Alors, elle se redressa légèrement et se cambra vers lui, qui ne cessait d'aller et venir en serrant les draps entre ses doigts. Il agrippa l'arrière de son foulard et lui fit tirer sa tête en arrière.

Il la chevaucha, encore et encore et Hermione sentit son premier orgasme, dévastateur s'emparer de tout son être.

Elle hurla son plaisir, et en sentit tous les affres descendre et parcourir son membre dur comme la pierre. Il continua de la prendre jusqu'à ce que son orgasme ne s'estompe puis la retourna avec brutalité.

Hermione se retrouva sur le dos et lui fit face avec encore plus de désir et de salacité qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu jusqu'alors.

Lui, pressa doucement sa main sur sa gorge en la pénétrant de nouveau. Leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre trahissait toute cette soif, cette fièvre qui s'emparait d'eux.

Les jambes de la jeune femme entourèrent sa taille et il se jeta en elle, testant différents rythmes, toutes sortes d'inclinaisons qui la faisait chaque fois chavirer un peu plus.

Puis, il roula son index vers sa bouche entrouverte tout en gardant son emprise autour de son cou. Son amante y passa sa langue, et le lécha avec luxure.

« Dis-moi que tu y penseras, demanda-t-il en murmurant. »

Elle laissa échapper un énième râle de plaisir, sentant les parois de son sexe vibrer sous ses mots.

« Ça me hantera, souffla-t-elle.

_ Et tu te prendras en m'imaginant en toi.

_ Oui, gémit-elle en soutenant son regard.

_ Tu le fera vibrer plus fort, ordonna-t-il en un grognement.

_ Plus vite, quémanda-t-elle avec appétence.

_ J'aime te voir te faire plaisir, Hermione. »

Snape lâcha son emprise et se laissa davantage allongé sur elle, plongea avec d'autant plus de profondeur dans son bijou charnel suintant d'un nectar hédonique.

Puis, il inspira profondément l'unique bout de tissu qu'elle portait autour du cou.

« J'aime quand tu te prends, quand tu jouis devant moi. »

Hermione se cambra en gémissant, au bord d'un second orgasme tout aussi intense que le premier. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules puissantes avec désespoir, les jambes flageolantes.

« Est-ce que tu l'as fais en pensant à moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Tu n'imagine pas à quel point.

_ Et tu as jouis dans mon foulard ?

_ Merlin oui, souffla-t-il.

_ Mon Dieu… Soupira-t-elle. »

Elle inonda sa hampe d'une lave crémeuse et brûlante avant de se laisser aller. Snape grogna son prénom, encore et encore avant de sentir sa semence parcourir tout son membre et se déverser en elle avec félicité.

En quelques coups de buttoirs, elle accrocha sa chevelure et il se laissa presque tomber sur elle. La tête entre ses seins, tout deux transpirant d'efforts, il ferma les yeux en se sentant transporté par les battements anarchiques de son coeur qui tambourinait dans ses oreilles.

Hermione caressa machinalement sa chevelure ébène, flottant encore en plein paradis.

« Tu es mon amant, souffla-t-elle, quelque peu hagarde.

_ Et tu es à moi… Murmura-t-il, presque surpris par ce constat. »

Sans même le réaliser, elle serra encore plus son emprise sur lui et ne remarqua pas son faible rictus transporté… Le premier véritable, depuis de longues années.


	4. Chapitre 7

**_C'est la fin... Snif. _**

**_Comme d'habitude, vous devez vous douter que c'était un plaisir d'écrire cette fanfiction. Surtout avec Dark-Cape. On s'est soutenu et on a fourni nos idées au fur et à mesure pour vous faire plaisir. Je jubilais littéralement de vous fournir cette histoire. C'était simple, court, mais on a adoré faire ça. _**

**_J'espère retrouver vite l'inspiration pour vous en fournir une nouvelle. En attendant, portez-vous bien. Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, je ne saurais que trop vous dire à quel point j'adore les lire. Je commence une nouvelle aventure avec mon roman, mais je ne vous oublie pas. En bref, je n'ai pas fini de vous embêter ! J'ose espérer lire également vos retours à ce propos sur Amazon, qui sait ? N'hésitez pas à me dire votre pseudo si l'envie vous vient d'y mettre un avis, je le lirais, n'ayez aucun doute là dessus. _**

_Il n'est pas encore disponible en broché, il faut pour cela que j'atteigne une centaine de ventes. Je n'ai pas de chiffres à vous fournir pour l'instant, mais j'espère que nous irons jusqu'à ce chiffre et bien plus encore._

**_Gros bisous à tous_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Une nostalgie démesurée s'était emparée de la Grande Salle.

Tous les ans, les septièmes années faisaient leurs adieux, diplômés, couronnés de succès. Il était anormal qu'à Poudlard les choses se passent mal pour un élève, rares étaient ceux qui avaient échoués à leurs examens.

Dans l'ordre naturel des choses, ils se devaient de partir, de s'effacer avec élégance en public et de poursuivre une fête un peu plus dépravée plus tard dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, jusqu'à en imbiber les moquettes et les draps.

Dumbledore savait que le lendemain après-midi, les elfes de maison allaient devoir travailler double afin de récupérer au mieux l'état des pièces.

Il se devait de fermer les yeux. C'était la dernière soirée à l'école pour les centaines d'élèves qui avaient daigné revenir après la guerre. C'était aussi la dernière fois qu'ils allaient pouvoir côtoyer leurs aînés et plus particulièrement Harry Potter, celui qui avait recollé les morceaux d'une société divisée.

Enfin... Du moins, il en récoltait les lauriers.

Alors ce soir et malgré sa célébrité écrasante, il jouait le jeu, signant des mots dans les carnets de correspondance des plus jeunes, prenant un tas de photos souvenirs pour laisser une trace, pour qu'ils puissent dire " J'ai été à l'école avec l'élu."

Ce petit spectacle agaçait Snape au plus haut point.

Bien que la hache de guerre était relativement enterrée après des années de haine mutuelle, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec le fait que Harry soit encore et toujours sous le feu des projecteur, tout en sachant que s'ils avaient gagné la guerre, c'était loin d'être grâce à lui et son impulsivité.

Le directeur, pétillant comme jamais s'était alors tourné vers son adjointe.

\- Ils vont vous manquer n'est-ce pas Minerva ? Avait-il alors dit.

L'Écossaise retint une larme.

Depuis ses jeunes années de professeur, cette génération avait été peut-être la seule à susciter autant d'engouement chez elle, autant de fierté que d'angoisses.

\- Allons, allons, ne pleurez pas, je suis certain qu'on les reverra, avait-il alors consolé, mais ces mots ne firent qu'exprimer davantage l'émotion qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

Assis juste à la droite de Dumbledore, Severus roula les yeux au plafond.

\- Ce sont encore des bébés, se plaint Minerva. Dumbledore aboya un rire.

\- Alors ce sont des bébés extrêmement précoces et talentueux. Non, ma chère, nous avons devant nous une nouvelle génération d'adultes qui a traversé une passe très difficile. Ils sont matures, bien plus matures que ceux que nous avons aidé par le passé, dit-il et à cet instant, bien que le visage du directeur fut entièrement tourné vers sa collègue, Severus senti un discret coup de pied amical contre le sien.

Le potioniste se raidit avant de blanchir d'un coup sec.

\- N'est-ce pas Severus ? Albus se tourna avec une mine vraiment très amusée et ses yeux étaient comme des feux d'artifice.

Il soupira, tentant de ne pas rougir comme un abruti fini et surtout, sa verve ne devait bredouiller.

\- Une génération d'attardés qui mérite que je leur envoie la facture du matériel qu'ils ont vandalisé suite à votre inaptitude à me fournir des coupables... Vous laissez des voyous s'en tirer et ça me rend malade de penser qu'on ne connaîtra leurs noms que dans quelques années quand leurs rejetons auront décidé de marquer le coup comme leurs parents, grogna-t-il avant de s'abreuver de vin rouge.

\- Espérons que les vôtres seront sages, glissa subtilement le directeur avec un clin d'œil.

Et là ce fut le drame.

La coupe était pleine, mais dans le nez de Snape, qui recracha immédiatement la teneur de ce qu'il était en train d'avaler.

Définitivement cette pilule et les insinuations étranges de Dumbledore étaient peut-être un peu déplacées même sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Et s'il savait.

Bon dieu, s'il savait ?

Il vérifia mentalement son esprit, qui était aussi imperméable que d'habitude, il n'avait pas regardé à outrance en direction de la table des Gryffondor et malgré tout, le vieux fou n'en était pas à son coup d'essai.

Alors, dans sa tête emmargea une pensée, une phrase que le directeur n'avait peut-être pas si innocemment sorti des semaines auparavant :

\- Certaines personnes dans ce château devraient remonter leurs barrières occlusives, il y a des choses intéressantes à savoir lorsqu'on prête attention, tu savais ?

Une espèce de connexion se diffusa rapidement dans le cerveau du potioniste.

Et si c'était Hermione qui était à l'origine de cette phrase étrange ? Si c'était en elle et non en lui qu'Albus avait lu des pensées outrageuses ?

Il se sentit d'un coup se colorer en vert jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, amenant des sueurs froides à parcourir tout son être.

Et puis il venait de dire " Les votres." Pas " Les tiens." Ce qui impliquait lourdement qu'il parlait d'une seconde personne qu'il devait bien connaître.

Essuyant son nez, sa bouche et masquant sa toux grave, Severus se tourna avec une lenteur qui démontrait une certaine peur de lire ce que le directeur avait affiché sur son visage.

Mis à part son éternel regard azuréen profond, il décela un tremblement sur sa lèvre inférieure, menaçant de se transformer en fou rire.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi vous parlez, assura Snape avec une grimace de douleur. Le vin était tout de même un peu corrosif lorsqu'il passait à des endroits qui n'étaient pas censés en être alimentés.

\- Je ne fais que spéculer, tu es un grand garçon après tout... Quoique peut-être un peu immature sur certains points. Peut-être que bientôt, tu en apprendras plus sur les relations humaines standardes, hm ? Laissa planer le vieil homme. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point le fait que tu m'aies appris quelques notions de legillimencie s'avère distrayant. Je suis un vieil homme, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir.

Le regard de Severus fluctua un instant.

\- Je peux savoir sur qui vous avez entraîné vos... Capacités ? Demanda-t-il douceureusement.

\- Disons juste que j'ai toujours eu une oreille attentive pour les pensées qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérées et exposées au monde... J'ai aussi de très bonnes lunettes qui me permettent de mettre en corrélation certaines bribes que je peux entendre. Par exemple... Savais-tu que Miss Granger avait un amant et que systématiquement toutes les trente secondes elle regarde en sa direction ? Rit-il.

Le regard noir de Snape aurait pu foudroyer le vieillard sur place et il se mordit la lèvre, sentant son masque tomber en miettes.

\- Ce ne sont pas oignons, me diras-tu. En effet, te répondrai-je, mais... Franchement, c'est une délicieuse distraction. J'ai l'impression d'être à la page des histoires tabloïd de Sorcière Hebdo.

\- Et évidemment, vous ne vous êtes pas dit que c'était totalement déplacé d'espionner ainsi les pensées des gens ? Maugréa l'homme en noir.

\- Je crois que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la leçon en matière de ce qui est déplacé ou non, s'amusa le directeur.

Severus s'étrangla, redevenant si blême qu'on pouvait à présent voir la veine pulser sur son front.

Il se leva de table, avec une allure fantomatique, se fichant bien de savoir que sa maison avait gagnée la coupe cette année.

Et puis étrangement, l'envie de passer une écharpe émeraude autour du cou de Minerva pour la railler ne le réjouissait pas autant que d'habitude.

Alors sans attendre le dessert, il s'éclipsa, se rendant dans ses cachots, là où tout le monde pouvait enfin lui foutre la paix.

Peut-être quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant que son calme relatif, si on faisait abstraction de la tempête dans son crâne, ne soit troublé.

Severus était tranquillement en train de prévoir son retour chez lui lorsqu'un tambourinement hésitant retentit contre le tableau qui faisait office de porte.

Il soupira d'avance, regardant l'horloge indiquant deux heures du matin.

Oh ça allait chauffer.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée non sans imaginer l'air irrité qu'il devait avoir.

Et puis il tomba nez à nez avec la source de son problème actuel.

\- Miss Granger... Vous n'êtes pas couchée à cette heure-ci ? Vous n'avez pas un train à prendre demain matin ? Bougonna-t-il.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa avant de rougir allègrement. Il fronça les sourcils analysant un peu ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Une sorcière à moitié endormie qui venait très certainement de mettre ses camarades les plus fêtards au lit. Elle avait sa cape pliée entre ses petites mains.

Il soupira, sentant arriver le coup de grâce.

\- Si, mais... À vrai dire, vu que vous l'évoquez, j'étais venue pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient et par la même occasion, vous rendre ce qui est à vous.

\- Naturellement. Entrez, dit-il avec un ton étrange avant de la laisser passer.

En silence, elle resta plantée le temps qu'il récupère les écrins qu'il avait oubliés dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Il posa le tout sur la table de sa salle à manger, juste devant elle, qui semblait faire le compte intérieurement.

Alors c'était déjà fini ?

\- Est-ce que mon écharpe est là quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Non, dit-il sans le moindre accroc dans la voix.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Je l'ai égarée, tenta-t-il.

\- Vous l'avez... Égarée ? Elle haussa un sourcil suspect, après avoir déclamé cette répétition avec toute la lenteur du monde. Vous pensez que je vais vous croire sur parole ?

\- Alors permettez-moi de vous donner la véritable version, Miss Incorruptible. Il se trouve que votre écharpe est dans un état relativement désolant pour le moment étant donné que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de mon petit linge très personnel ces derniers temps, répondit-il doucereusement.

\- Oh, je vois... Vous me jouez la version longue pour m'avertir que je ne reverrais pas ma jolie petite étole sous prétexte qu'elle est couverte de foutre ? S'amusa-t-elle platoniquement.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de faire une drôle de moue.

Bon sang, il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait l'entendre dire ces choses-là avec un tel détachement et avec ce visage de petite effrontée...

\- Précisément.

\- C'est dommage, c'était un cadeau de Ginny... Je l'aimais beaucoup.

\- Et bien, disons alors qu'avec cette fille c'est donnant donnant, persifla-t-il entre ses dents. Vous avez rapporté ma cape à ce que je vois.

\- Oh oui, mais... Comme vous dîtes, c'est donnant donnant, provoqua-t-elle.

\- Et cela me sied parfaitement bien, Miss Granger... Vous êtes toujours en colère pour vos examens blancs ? Osa-t-il, reportant son regard sur la jeune femme.

\- Cela va sans dire, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Donc vous comptiez quitter Poudlard avec toute votre fierté mal placée doublée de votre panache habituel ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, de toutes façons vous avez obtenu un Optimal en potions pour vos véritables examens.

\- Je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont vous avez cherché à me déstabiliser. Certes, avec le recul, je veux bien admettre que c'était intègre de votre part de ne pas me venir en aide et je le conçois absolument. Néanmoins, il me semble que vous m'avez rendu la tâche bien plus compliquée, argumenta-t-elle sans perdre applomb.

Le potioniste cligna successivement des paupières, tentant de retenir un rire mauvais.

\- Oh, mais attendez une minute... Si ma mémoire est bonne, et croyez-moi qu'elle l'est, il me semble que c'est vous qui avez commencé sur ce chemin glissant, libéra-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Comment ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Ne retournez pas la situation, c'est vous qui avez commencé avec des pensées relativement douteuses.

\- Mais ! Bon sang, ce n'était pas volontaire... Du moins pas la première fois.

\- Ah, donc vous admettez enfin votre tort ? Sourit-il malicieusement.

Pour toute réponse, elle soupira.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Pas ce soir.

\- Écoutez, blanchie ou non, j'aimerais récupérer mon écharpe et aller me coucher. J'ai une rude journée demain, dit-elle désemparée.

Le visage de Snape tomba.

C'était dommage, il voulait pourtant jouer encore un peu et elle lui coupait délibérément l'herbe sous le pied.

Il posa un regard inquiet sur la Gryffondor avant de retourner chercher ce qu'elle désirait, ce qui était sagement planqué sous son oreiller.

Lorsqu'il revint, il lui tendit le foulard rouge, rose par certains endroits.

S'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, la situation était relativement gênante.

Sans le moindre complexe, elle la lui arracha des mains avant de la porter autour de son cou, s'attirant le regard affolé du Serpentard.

\- Vous êtes consciente que... Laissez tomber. Gardez la cape, maugréa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si vous voulez vous effacer de la sorte, alors il n'y a rien que je veuille garder et je vous prierais de cesser vos interruptions dans ma tête, souffla-t-il presque douloureusement.

\- Bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton avec un hochement de tête.

\- Bien, imita-t-il avec nervosité.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

Hermione savait où était la sortie et pourtant...

Pourtant Snape ne la lui avait pas indiquée, comme si elle était encore la bienvenue.

\- Bien... Bien, bien, bien, répéta-t-il comme un mantra avant de se retourner et de frotter son visage vigoureusement.

La jeune femme inspira anxieusement par la bouche avant de sortir une expiration lourde de sens.

Il se tourna, rouge de colère.

\- Vous êtes foutrement sérieuse ? Cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Quoi ? On dirait que ça vous gêne ? Dit-elle penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Donc vous allez partir comme ça ? Vous savez à quel point vous m'avez fait virer cinglé ces dernières semaines, Miss Granger ? Vous savez que j'étais à deux doigts de poser ma démission après le fiasco qui a eu lieu dans ma propre classe et surtout après avoir accidentellement ouvert cette connexion légillimentique entre nous ? Vous avez la moindre idée du trouble que ça m'a causé, de vous entendre jour et nuit jouer avec mes nerfs, de vous pavaner dans le château avec vos pensées dévergondées et moi, pauvre con que je suis, j'ai répondu au chant de la sirène ! S'égosilla-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle le regard papillonant.

\- Vous me torturez. Vous ne pensez pas me devoir des explications quant à cette décision de vouloir tout me rendre et de couper les ponts avec l'école ?

\- C'est étrange... Laissa-t-elle planer.

\- Quoi ?! Beugla-t-il.

\- Je voulais faire les choses comme ça parce que je pensais que ça aurait été moi à votre place. Que c'est vous qui m'aurait annoncé la fin de tout-en-un claquement de doigts et sans états d'âme, avoua-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Vous y croyez vraiment ? Rugit-il, rouge de rage, pointant ses deux index vers son propre visage. C'est pour ça le silence radio depuis vos examens blancs ? Reculer pour mieux sauter ? Vous m'avez pris pour un de vos jouets ?!

\- Le meilleur qui soit, joua-t-elle.

Alors pour toute réponse, il s'avança vers elle d'un pas furibond et ne prit pas le temps de la toiser énigmatiquement.

Il empoigna ses épaules et força sa bouche insolente de sa langue, se collant à elle avec une force qui la fit reculer.

Elle n'avait néanmoins pas l'air surprise étant donné qu'elle l'accueillit volontiers en elle.

Et là, Severus comprit.

Il se recula au terme d'un baiser passionné et la regarda d'un œil noir.

\- Vous l'avez fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

\- Tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène.

\- Reculer pour mieux sauter... C'est vous qui l'avez dit, répondit-elle narquoisement.

Il inspira longuement, dénudant ses dents, fou de rage.

Le Serpentard s'était fait allègrement rouler dans la farine par la petite Gryffondor qui semblait prendre un pied d'enfer dans le tourment de sa froide vengeance.

\- Tu vas me payer ça ! Avertit-il avant de l'empoigner par les cheveux.

Elle soupira de douleur alors que l'homme l'embrassa une seconde fois, plus fou encore que la précédente.

Il mordit sa langue, ses lèvres tant galvanisé par la colère que son désir mis en pause durant deux longues semaines.

Lorsqu'il eut cure de s'abreuver de sa bouche, Severus força les épaules de la sorcière pour qu'elle s'agenouille devant lui.

\- C'est moi qui manipule les gens habituellement ! Pesta-t-il.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de voir les choses en face et admettre que je suis tout aussi douée à ce petit jeu, roucoula-t-elle, cherchant son regard tellement haut à présent.

Et là, il la toisa.

Entre colère et désir.

Les paupières de la sorcière s'assombrirent et sa lèvre s'étira pour un mince sourire espiègle.

À genoux devant lui, elle avança sa tête vers son entrejambe, glissa ses doigts dans la commissure de ses cuisses.

De sa bouche, elle frôla les boutons de sa braguette et ses mains vagabondèrent plus loin, caressant à présent ses fesses avec allégresse.

Severus laissa choir un soupir profond et rauque.

Les boucles d'Hermione filaient entre ses doigts comme de la soie.

Il ferma les yeux, pris au piège, sentant sa verge gonfler d'appétit.

\- Tu vas te faire pardonner, dicta-t-il sur un ton impérieux.

\- Nul besoin de me dire ce que j'avais déjà en tête, contrecarra la jeune femme.

D'orgueil il donna un coup de reins en avant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oh, tu comptais donc tout planifier ?

\- Possible, sourit-elle de façon énigmatique.

Fébrile de grogne, il dégagea les mains sur son postérieur et se tourna vers la table, laissant la jeune femme plantée sur la moitié de ses quilles.

Il fouilla les écrins sans les déballer, juste tâtant méthodiquement le velours et leur consistance avant de trouver ce qu'il recherchait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle rosissant.

\- Chut.

Lorsqu'il se tourna, Hermione eut le loisir de le détailler, sombre, tenant dans sa main un des précieux joujoux.

Un oeuf rose.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise, pas autant de son initiative que du contraste de couleurs entre le potioniste et l'objet entre ses doigts.

Il le lui tendit.

\- Mets-le, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'en saisit, et au même moment, Snape sortit sa baguette, récitant un sort de déshabillage sur elle.

Elle frissonna d'un coup sec, sa peau réagissant violemment au froid des cachots. Seule l'écharpe fut sauvegardée.

Il s'amusa de sa chair de poule avec un sourire en coin, dédaigneux avant de venir s'accroupir tout près d'elle.

D'un geste rapide, la jeune femme fit un bref état des lieux entre ses cuisses, mais elle était bien trop sèche pour le moment.

\- Peut-être un peu plus tard, dit alors Hermione, sentant qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas prête.

\- Oh... Miss Parfaite aurait besoin qu'on l'aide ? S'amusa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de rester docilement sur ses pieds et une œillade passablement meurtrière.

\- Faîtes donc voir cette jolie petite chatte, Miss Granger, ronronna-t-il tout près de ses lèvres.

La sorcière soupira d'anticipation et obéissante, petite lionne rosissant, elle se révéla à son professeur qui même ne communiquant pas, semblait apprécier le spectacle.

\- Maintenant, je veux voir cette orchidée transpirer de désir, exactement comme dans les visions que vous vous évertuez à me fournir, reprit-il en se penchant davantage sur elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la position la plus agréable, rermarqua-t-elle.

\- Votre confort ne m'intéresse guère, c'est l'heure de payer pour vos terribles forfaits et il me semble que le client est roi, Hermione... Je veux te voir te caresser, je veux jouer encore un peu avec toi, sussurra-t-il en un souffle près de son oreille.

La sorcière blêmit de sa concupiscence avant de ravaler un noyau dans sa gorge, un nœud qui descendit tout droit au fond de ses entrailles les plus intimes, diffusant une chaleur irradiante entre ses jambes.

Son regard toujours planté dans les sombres billes de Snape, elle glissa alors paresseusement sa main droite, la faisant serpenter le long de sa poitrine, de son ventre, prenant un temps fou pour faire un trajet pourtant simple.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'objet du désir, Severus remonta son regard vers celui de son amante et elle se mordit la lèvre, se sentant épiée, observée et scrutée à la loupe.

Et c'était bon.

\- C'est mon orchidée que vous voulez ? Lambina-t-elle, parfaite dans son rôle.

\- Pour l'instant, je me contenterais ce ça, rugit-il doucement, passant son index sur sa bouche.

Il caressa cette pulpe tentatrice avant de lui offrir un baiser faussement tendre.

Hermione gémissait avec mollesse dans sa bouche tant et si bien qu'il ne fallut pas davantage pour sentir sa verge s'emplir d'appétit.

Ensuite, de là, ses lèvres dévorantes migrèrent vers sa gorge, reculant les mèches hirsutes de sa crinière en arrière. Severus s'appliqua à mordre, sucer et aspirer cette peau de satin et ce lobe tellement tentateur.

La main libre d'Hermione se cercla autour de ses épaules à lui, essayant de garder l'équilibre dans sa tâche, mais aussi pour le forcer un peu plus contre elle, afin qu'il la réchauffe davantage.

Elle glissa ses doigts aventureux dans la chevelure ébène, massant avec douceur son crâne du bout des ongles.

Consciemment ou non il la marquait.

Chaque passage de sa bouche laissait une trace plus ou moins voyante.

Oui, Severus était un homme très possessif et il aimait qu'on sache quoi lui appartenait.

Et puis après tout, il adorerait qu'elle le marque également de ses longs ongles félins, qu'elle le morde, qu'elle habille sa peau de volupté de manière à rendre invisibles les cicatrices hideuses qu'il arborait sans fierté.

Il migra plus au sud, vers sa poitrine dressée par le frais, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour d'un bourgeon pastel, petite douceur, petit bonbon.

Hermione ne perdit pas le fil malgré les directives du potioniste.

Progressivement, ses propres doigts furent couverts d'humidité.

Elle était prête.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, huma-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? Répondit-il alors frottant sa main libre contre le renflement de son pantalon. Il baissa le regard et jaugea sa matrice luisante.

Il descendit son majeur libre vers le tout petit rubis érigé au sommet de la couronne.

Elle inspira un grand coup, les genoux tremblants, les orteils tapotant la dalle en pierre puis souffla longuement le plaisir du contact simple mais pourtant redoutablement efficace.

Il appuya avec parcimonie, laissant glisser de petit cercles de déni autour du joyau, arrachant des complaintes rageuses de la courageuse Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il eût assez de jouer de la sorte, il estima la véracité des propos d'Hermione en insérant l'unique doigt en elle.

Bon dieu.

Si peu et pourtant elle était tellement excitée...

\- Oui... Je crois que vous êtes presque prête.

\- Presque ? Mais qu'est-ce que... S'étrangla-t-elle avant de ne jamais terminer sa phrase.

Avec douceur, Severus fit simplement aller et venir sa présence en elle, s'accrochant aux parois où il rêvait d'enfoncer sa hampe.

Habilement, il plissa son doigt, comme un crochet et arracha un hurlement de la gorge de la jeune femme dont le front vint s'écraser contre le torse rassurant et habillé de laine noire.

\- Oh mon dieu... Geigna-t-elle entre deux souffles.

Et puis lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était suffisamment proche, il s'ôta avec une diablerie sur les traits puis reprit l'œuf dans les mains de la sorcière pour mieux l'y enfoncer.

Elle couina, c'était froid et surtout elle n'était plus stimulée alors que son bourgeon était prêt à exploser, bandé comme jamais.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son petit tour, Snape se leva, toisant une fois de plus la jeune femme et défit sa ceinture sous le regard à présent hargneux.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces yeux-là ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- J'étais vraiment à deux doigts de jouir, bougonna-t-elle.

Il aboya un rire et trouva sa baguette planquée dans la manche de sa redingote.

\- Vous aurez tout le loisir de jouir quand ça me chantera, annonça-t-il.

Il fit virevolter son instrument en l'air et alors une drôle de pulsation vibra en elle très furtivement.

Le regard hagard, elle eut un moment de latence, ouvrant la bouche afin de chercher son souffle.

\- Durant ta période d'examens, j'ai eu le loisir d'analyser tout ton arsenal et j'ai trouvé celui-ci particulièrement intéressant. J'ai trouvé un sort pouvant le faire fonctionner, mais si tu veux que je sois totalement transparent avec toi, je travaille sur une version ou je n'aurais pas besoin de ma baguette, juste de mes mains pour choisir le rythme.

\- Oh, mais... C'est brillant, Severus ! S'extasia-t-elle.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne suis encore qu'à l'étape de la recherche... À l'avenir, voudrais-tu bien être mon cobaye final, même si je sais que cela te revient de droit.

Un large sourire ourla les lèvres vermeil et chaleureusement, la jeune femme opina du chef à s'en faire décrocher les cervicales.

\- Bien, fini de cet aparté, maintenant, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça-t-il en déboutonnant sa braguette.

Hermione se pencha en avant et aida Severus à se débarrasser de son pantalon.

Elle le baissa simplement jusqu'à ses chevilles puis resta hypnotisée devant le caleçon gris moulant chaque courbe qu'il cachait.

Avec envie, elle approcha sa bouche du tissu, là où le gonflement était plus qu'évident. Doucement, elle l'embrassa, le saluant avec respect.

La tête de Severus tourna, elle allait lui faire perdre pied avant même d'attaquer.

De lui-même, il vira l'élastique de son rempart et le fit tomber, relégué au même plan que le pantalon.

De nouveau à genoux, Hermione eut le loisir de contempler le roseau bandé vers son visage.

Elle ne s'empêcha pas de glisser ses doigts le long du corps spongieux, le faisant sautiller joyeusement.

Severus ferma les yeux et huma sereinement, mais nerveux de par tant de désir qu'il sentait presque son frein lâcher.

Avec de douces impulsions, la jeune femme entoura sa dureté de sa main, caressant d'avant en arrière d'un geste aérien.

Lorsqu'elle approcha sa langue et la fit tournoyer autour de son gland, le potioniste sembla trembler. Il voulait tellement plus.

Elle s'amusa de ses délicates attentions comme ça durant de longues secondes avant que l'empressement ne se traduise sur elle par l'empoignade brutal de ses boucles.

Elle sourit malicieusement, heureuse de voir qu'elle le faisait tourner en bourrique.

\- Bon sang ! Prends-moi ! Pria-t-il.

\- Mais à vos ordres, professeur, ronronna-t-elle.

Elle aspira la totalité de son sommet. Elle salivait déjà.

Un flot d'injures passa dans la tête de Snape. Il était électrisé au plus haut point et son petit rôle de chienne du professeur, bien qu'étant relativement discutable, l'excitait à un point innommable.

Pour la récompenser, il joua de sa baguette, activant une bonne fois pour toute le mécanisme qu'il avait trouvé tout seul, laissant l'œuf vibrer à un rythme relativement frustrant pour la Gryffondor.

Malgré tout, elle soupira de plaisir, sa voix résonnant dans la hampe du potionniste.

Il se mordit les joues, sentant la chaleur tropicale accueillante de sa bouche l'avaler de plus en plus loin.

\- Et dire que tu comptais partir comme ça, grogna-t-il entre deux soupirs.

\- _Jamais je ne serais allée au bout de mon plan, je ne pouvais pas quitter les lieux sans te dire au revoir_, répondit-elle dans sa tête, ouvrant le lien entre eux.

Il la regarda le sucer, les lèvres parfaitement scellées autour de lui, brillante de malignité.

\- Sommes-nous bien d'accord, c'est un au revoir, pas un adieu ? Demanda-t-il.

_\- A toi de voir si tu veux continuer de jouer avec moi, moi, je sais que mon désir pour toi est intact, que je ne suis pas déçue d'avoir franchi la barrière._

Il amplifia les pulsations de l'œuf et une fois de plus, elle gémit avec force, se paralysant.

\- Touche-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione s'exécuta avec bonheur, laissant sa main vagabonder le long de sa féminité, s'arrachant quelques suppliques par le nez.

L'homme en noir dont la queue semblait sortir tout droit de sa redingote se crispa, pas très loin de l'orgasme. Il observa avec attention la sorcière sous lui se soulager, le prendre avec vigueur.

Puis il tira sur l'écharpe en avant pour lui rendre un peu d'équilibre, mais aussi pour qu'elle le gobe plus loin encore.

Une plainte érotique vibra et il ne sût si elle venait d'elle ou de lui.

\- Tu vas me faire jouir... Annonça-t-elle toujours dans la légillimencie.

\- Regarde-moi, je veux voir tes yeux se remplir d'extase, répondit-il, pour la première fois dans le lien.

Elle s'amena à l'orgasme alors que l'œuf vibrait en elle furieusement.

Severus n'en put plus et lui aussi, les jointures blanchies autour de l'étole pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe, gronda fermement avant de se déverser avec violence dans sa gorge.

Hermione ne put plus tenir sur ses genoux meurtris et s'autorisa enfin à se laisser choir de côté sur la pierre froide, la main toujours perdue entre ses boucles intimes, prête à se damner pour récolter la moindre essence de plaisir qu'elle pouvait tirer de son clitoris en résonnance avec le jouet qui massait son point G avec tant de fougue.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent enfin et elle lâcha la queue du diable, crachant à moitié sa semence qui coula autour de ses lèvres amoureuses.

Severus souffla longuement, repus et satisfait avant de se baisser et de caresser affectueusement le visage rouge de la jeune femme qui sous ses yeux avala ce qu'elle n'avait pas rendu.

\- Petite perverse, maugréa-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

\- C'est toi qui me rends comme ça, se défendit-elle.

Il rit bruyamment et attrapa l'étole autour de son cou afin d'éponger les gouttes de sa liqueur arrosant ses douces lèvres.

\- Un peu plus ou un peu moins, soupira-t-il. " De toutes façons, elle est bonne pour la poubelle.

\- Non j'aimerais autant la garder, la laver et en faire du petit linge très personnel comme tu l'appelles... Oh mon dieu...

\- Quoi ? Haussa-t-il un sourcil.

\- L'œuf... Il vibre encore plus fort, trembla-t-elle.

\- Alors prépare-toi pour une revanche.

* * *

_**5 ans plus tard..**_

\- Je crois que les pommes de terre sont un peu cuites.

\- Non, Molly, c'est parfait.

\- George, si tu pouvais juste aider ta pauvre vieille mère à porter la dinde, tu serais un amour.

Tout allait pour le mieux et pas seulement dans les apparences. Ce soir, en veille de Noël, la tribu s'était réunie pour un dîner monstrueux. Des monticules spectaculaires de mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres s'amoncelaient entre et autour des convives. Les Weasley et Harry n'avaient d'égal pour recevoir aussi bien.

Au Square Grimmaurd, il faisait désormais bon vivre. Harry et Luna s'étaient donné énormément de mal pour rénover cette vieille bâtisse, et même les réalisations les plus périlleuses n'avaient pas de quoi donner de cauchemars aux deux jeunes fiancés.

La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pu changer ici était le sempiternel tableau de la mère braillarde de Sirius. Cette vieille mégère toujours présente, toujours bornée avait cependant subit une forme de psychothérapie intense sous les coups de pinceau et le verbe expert de la jeune blonde.

Luna avait agrémenté le visage de cette vielle femme acâriatre avec un peu plus de couleurs, arrondi ses joues et peint de belles fleurs accrochées dans ses cheveux afin de dénaturer au mieux cette représentation autrefois hideuse. La tâche n'avait pas été simple et pourtant, à force de patience et de gentillesse malgré le flot d'injures passant, la sorcière avait finalement trouvé le moyen de rendre Walpurga plus sympathique. Harry aimait dire que Sirius aurait beaucoup rit devant cette ingéniosité et de voir sa mère dans un cadre totalement différent. Hélas, cela faisait longtemps que son parrain n'était plus de ce monde.

\- Alors, comment sont les élèves cette année ? Demanda Lupin à l'attention d'Hermione.

\- Une catastrophe. Une bande d'écervelés inconscients, dit-elle en soupirant dans son verre de vin.

Le loup-garou aboya un rire aigu avant de tourner un oeil attendrit sur sa femme qui se gaussait.

\- À t'entendre on croirait que ton époux déteint sur toi, dit alors Nymphadora.

Snape à moitié en train de mastiquer son morceau de dinde darda étrangement la métamorphage avant d'avaler.

\- Ils ont toujours été comme ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit le potioniste sur un ton sinistre, lançant une oeillade dure vers Neville, sagement assis quelques sièges plus loin, versant un peu de merlot dans le verre de Ginny.

\- Oui et regardez, aujourd'hui et depuis quelque temps déjà, nous siégeons à la même table, Cher Collègue, répliqua Londubat avec un sourire narquois.

Snape haussa un sourcil, tentant de masquer avec un demi-rictus qu'il fut incapable de masquer. Au fond et il ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sur son lit de mort, il était fier que ce petit Gryffondor apeuré soit finalement sorti de sa chrysalide et soit capable désormais de se considérer comme son égal.

Hermione plissa ses lèvres, évitant un sourire radieux.

\- Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, Londubat, le professeur Chourave n'est pas encore à la retraite et vous finissez votre apprentissage à la fin de l'année... Pour prendre la défense de mon épouse, il est vrai que depuis quelque temps les élèves sont plus... Turbulents. Un peu plus indisciplinés.

\- Ah, c'était mieux avant, fit Ron engloutissant une cuisse avec la peau. On était les meilleurs.

\- Un peu trop d'esbroufe quand tu as un coup dans le nez, mon fils, tempéra Arthur.

\- Et un melon énorme, répliquèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

Ron fit la moue avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à sa purée, dans la bonne humeur.

Le plaisir se lisait sur le visage des quatorze convives et avec un œil maternel, Molly observa tout ce petit monde qui avait tant changé. Neville et Ginny s'étaient retrouvés. Les petites amies de Fred et Geroge bien que n'ayant été là existaient bel et bien et Ron cachait quelque chose d'étrange depuis quelques semaines.

Harry et Luna s'étaient découvert bien après l'école et c'était si naturel. Le petit Teddy demeurait entre ses parents, sage comme une image. Enfin, quant à Hermione et Severus...

Au départ, tout le monde était sauvagement tombé des nues. Il avait fallu un œil indiscret de Ginny pour finalement découvrir que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait entre eux et les absences répétées de la jeune femme avant de se voir proposer le poste de DCFM étaient plus que suspectes.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas cherché l'approbation de qui que ce soit. Hermione l'avait bien fait comprendre avec acharnement tandis que son compagnon prenait les choses de loin et avec une légèreté inhabituelle, enfin surtout, il se fichait des ragots et le fait qu'on raconte des choses à leur propos ne lui donnait ni chaud ni froid.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance festive et, proche du dessert, déjà tous pleins, Hermione allait s'excuser, s'éclipser dans la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir que quelque chose en elle se perturba.

Elle se figea, redressée comme un i et tourna lentement sa tête vers Severus qui avait tout l'air de jouer la nonchalance.

Le bougre jouait avec ses mains sous la table, se prenant pour un chef d'orchestre, peut-être décidé à faire chanter des notes aigües à sa femme.

Elle trembla de plaisir, sentant son nouvel œuf en elle, diffuser de lourdes pulsations.

Enfin, le potioniste s'étira, tendant ses mains vers le plafond et la jeune femme trembla au rythme des vibrations en elle, à présent plus puissantes que jamais.

Les sueurs froides dégringolaient son échine, persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à ressentir et entendre le bruit du mécanisme enfoui dans ses nymphes.

\- Tu avais dit pas à table ! Gronda-t-elle dans un murmure, totalement tournée à l'oreille de Snape.

\- J'ai menti, s'amusa-t-il doucereusement. Il leva les doigts en l'air, s'amusant à monter la fréquence des pulsations et les paupières de la sorcière se mirent à vaciller dangereusement avant qu'il ne coupe net son petit manège.

\- Dans deux minutes, tu t'excuseras et tu diras que tu as besoin de te rafraîchir, ordonna-t-elle en se levant abruptement.

\- Toujours à tes ordres, répondit-il avec un regard goguenard.

Lorsque Snape alla pour se lever presque à la suite de sa femme, il fut alpagué plus loin dans le couloir par les jumeaux.

\- Professeur, ceci est pour vous, dit Fred en tendant une lourde enveloppe au potioniste.

Avec un grognement significatif et un sourcil haussé, Severus tendit une main suspecte vers celle de Weasley.

Il défit le collant méthodiquement et darda l'intérieur avant d'y sortir une missive estampillée par Gringotts.

_**À Monsieur Severus Snape, **_

_**Notre banque établit en ce jour de 24 décembre 2004, la réception sur votre compte de la somme de dix-mille gallions provenant du compte joint de Messieurs Fred et George Weasley.**_

_**Bien à vous.**_

Le professeur de potions ramena son regard troublé vers ses deux pires et anciens élèves.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Eut-il le temps de murmurer avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans une diatribe.

\- C'est pour votre laboratoire en 99.

\- C'était à cause de notre dispositif.

\- On avait placé des farces à tester dans votre classe, mais elles ne s'étaient jamais déclenchées.

\- Enfin si, mais avec deux ans de retard.

\- Du coup, vu que la boutique marche très bien...

\- On a tenu à vous rembourser pour l'achat du nouveau matériel.

\- On est désolés.

Le regard de Snape papillonna avant de s'assombrir considérablement. Il plissa ses lèvres, retenant une grimace affreuse ainsi qu'un flot d'injures.

Il s'en abstint et seulement, il chuchota :

\- Merci.

Simplement.

Trouver les responsables de cette attaque n'était désormais plus à l'ordre du jour même s'il appréciait la franchise des jumeaux. Après tout, comment aurait-il su ce qu'Hermione cachait si jamais ils n'avaient pris un tel risque ? C'était grâce à eux, qu'aujourd'hui sa femme l'attendait dans la salle de bains. Il ferma le poing et put entendre un cri féminin feutré par les murs.

* * *

_Note de fin : Hé oui, merci les frères Weasley... _


End file.
